embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Impaler Weapons
Impaler weapons are originally Archeotech that in principle function as mass drivers/electromagnetic catapults which accelerate magnetic charged projectiles at hypersonic speeds, relying on their kinetic force to penetrate armour and deliver damage. Models Pistols Impaler Pistol A machine pistol slightly smaller than a Bolt Pistol, with a rate of fire of 600+ RPM and a standard magazine of 100 rounds, taking less than ten seconds to empty it in full auto-fire. Due to this it's barely useable by a ordinary human without a Power Armour due to the recoil. Heavy Impaler Pistol A machine pistol slightly larger than a Bolt Pistol, with inferior RPM and smaller magazine capacity than the Impaler Pistol, in exchange for a bigger round and greater speed, making it nearly comparable in power to a Heavy Impaler, this also means that due to it's recoil, only Power Armoured Troops can safely use it. Rifles Impaler Carbine The Impaler Carbine is the basic model of the Impaler weapons, being considered the standard weapon to be used by infantry. Impaler Rifle The Impaler Rifle is slightly larger than a Bolter and more powerful, having the rate of fire of a Storm Bolter and inflicting similar damage to a Heavy Bolter Impaler Sniper Rifle A specialized type of Impaler Rifle, able to shot at superior velocities than other Impaler weapon, and being able to fire several types of ammunition, exchanging muzzle velocity for this Modular Weapon System. Heavy Weapons Heavy Impaler The Heavy Impaler is the size of a Heavy Bolter, having similar range and rate of fire, but with higher capacity of delivering damage and armour penetration, being superior to Standard Imperial Space Marine Power Armour proofing. Very Heavy Weapons Gatling Impaler A weapon with a calibre similar to a Impaler Carbine, and similar to a Assault Cannon, except for the superior RPM and with better construction, making it less prone to jamming and overheating. Due to this the Gatling Impaler is considered a true heavy weapon, being limited in use to wearers of Heaver Power Armours, as well vehicle mounts and defensive emplacements. Ordinance Weapons Heavy Gatling Impaler The big brother of all the Impaler series of weapons, being a heavier variant of the Gatling Impaler, exchanging its Impaler Carbine sized barrels for Heavy Impaler Barrels, being designed with Medium Tanks and Monstrous Creatures in mind. Due to its large size, it's considered for use as a main weapon in tanks, because it's too large for use by other more mobile users. Impaler Modifications Special Issue Impaler Special Issue Impalers are variants of all Impalers smaller then a heavy Impaler, of which the Special Issue Sniper is by far the best. They have around half of the RPM of a normal Impaler, but can safely fire the special issue ammunition designed for them, them being, Penetrators (armour piercing); Needler (poison inoculating); Inferno (Incendiary); Silence (Subsonic); Tracker (implants mid-range tracking beacon on target); being costlier than the base Impaler model they're based, but cheaper the more advanced weapons on the armoury. Hot-Shots A simple modification that superheats a Impaler round, automatically setting on fire anything combustible it touches. While powerful if well used, the additional strain it causes on the power-cells and the barrels mean that both need to be substituted after mere hours of use. Category:Technology Category:Weapons